In the preparation of heat sealed packages fabricated from polymer films, e.g., potato chip packages, the manufacturer wishes to have a package that is easily heat sealed. The customer wishes to have a package that can be easily opened by pulling the seal apart. Unfortunately, few if any polymer compositions have this desirable combination of properties.